Super Game Idea Wiki Crossover
Why a number 2??? Well, so many new ideas were made that i decided i was going to make another. Newcomers and Old Characters are joining this one! Characters Returning L = Locked Aime Acord (Red Fighters) Mac (Dark Legends) Stoneon (Pokémon Acanthite Version) Hero (Element Chronicles) Weston (Pixel Fighters) Mei Lin (Pixel Fighters) Lea (Combat Park) Xiong (Combat Park) Sean (Combat Park) Ariana (postHUMAN) Kevin (postHUMAN) Sarah (postHUMAN) Terra & Torro (Ice Climbers 3DS) Riku (Fire Emblem: Future Power) Mike (Fire Emblem: Future Power) Jack (Bones & Blood) Angela (Bones & Blood) Laser The Wolf (Shadow the Hedgehog 2) Hiroto the Bulldog (Shadow the Hedgehog 2) Leona Heirden (Metal Slug 8) Nadia Cassel (Metal Slug 8) Aime Acord (Red Fighters) Model K-8 (Pixel Fighters) Frenzo (Pixel Fighters) Ethan (Combat Park) Alejandro (Combat Park) Elizebeth (postHUMAN) Laura & Coco (Ice Climbers 3DS) Terra (Fire Emblem: Future Power) L Roya (Fire Emblem: Future Power) Tanya (Bones and Blood) L Ralf (Metal Slug 8) Lars (Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames) L Eiji (Fight or Die) Emily (Dark Legends) Red Knight (The Red Knight) L Pink Princess (The Red Knight) L Glowthos (Glowthos the Great) Newcomers Kotori (Toriko Gourmet) 'Paranoia' Peters (Class Fighter) Eric X (Class Fighter) Immune (Chaos City) Volt Shunonaki (Street Fighter V) Simon Tod (Flora 1) Flora (Flora 1) Mary (The Lair) Razer (The Lair) Mia Sarvolez (Retro Fighters) Locked Newcomers Mia Tidy (Detectives) Marcus Stew (Detectives) Weight the Hamster (Sonic and Weight: Heroes of Disguise) Trent Blade (Strike Force) Laser the Wolf _Cyborg_ (Shadow the Hedgehog 2) Felix Skye (Wind Hero) Tribute (Hunger Games the Game) Darrick Weiss (Within) Linda Park (Retro Fighters) Elekthie (Pokémon Neon Orange and Neon Yellow) Bosses Isacc (Dimensional Admin) Echo (Blue Saga 3) Catcha'un (Blue Saga 1) Evil Mia (Retro Fighters) Puker (The Spawned) Beecanoe (Epic Saga) Genius Guy (Epic Saga) DLC Hero (Element Chronicles) Komatsu (Toriko: Gourmet RPG) Elijah Grifo (DeathWatch [DW]) Stages RETURNING Game Idea Wiki - it will transform three times. once to the recent wiki activity, the 2nd time to "what would you like to call your page" popup, and the third time to the background having giberish written in white on a black screen and the words become a platform. Game Player - Games from this wiki will be played in the background, each one making new obstacles and platforms. Comments - gibberish will be written in the bacground in the beginning cut sceen and players will only use the comment to stand on. Battlefield - Characters (not playable ones) will be fighting in the background in a Praire. NEW Carnival (Balloon pop stage from Red Fighters) Hawaii (Dark Legends) Arcata (Element Chronicles) Mount Korab (Pixel Fighters) Willis Tower (Combat Park) School Bus (postHUMAN) Frostbite Mountain (Ice Climbers 3DS) The Future (Fire Emblem Future Power) Shopping Mall (Fight or Die) Dark Wizard's Castle (Red Knight) Typhoon - An original stage that takes place in a rain forest tornado Deep Sea - An original interactive stage that takes place in an underwater sea dome Modes Arcade - Play through a series of battles with every character. Customize - You can give characters minor appearance changes (like hats and jewlrey) or change their colors. Adventure - Play the story mode for the game. Options - Change controls, lighting, and Media volume. Theater - Watch Adventure Cut Scenes and Character Unlock Cut Scenes that you have unlocked. Demo - Play the 1st level or a time trial of the original games of these characters. Tournament - A tournament that allows 3 to fight at a time begins with random characters, you only being able to choose your own. Tag Team - Play a 6 player match with teams of two. each member switches out after 20 seconds. Items Glove in a Box - punches person closest to you in a radius Fire - shoots a fireball at the closest person light - electrouctutes the closest person in a range iorn sword - adds 30 percent damage temporairily iorn knife - adds to attacks speed temporarily power gloves - adds 45 percent damage temporarily Food - Gives back health Grappling Hook - Hold on to platforms from a very far distance Bucket - Collects projectile attacks and throws out water Piston - slowly pushes you into a direction Electric Sword - Stuns whoever is hit Reload Page Icon - Gives all your health back but makes you respawn Animation This will have animation from Media Molucule. (For those of you whoo don't know this company, they have only made the Little Big Planet Series got help from San Diego Studios. Currently, they are making Tear Away.) Category:Game Ideas Category:Crossover